


Now and Forever

by girlwithpassion



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Last Night Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a lot of it, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: Kartik and Aman did got married and now police is at their door and they all are waiting for Court's decision in the morning. They both realise, tonight might be the only night they could be together so they spend the night celebrating their marriage.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking or doing. I'm so bad at this, apologises in advance.

Running high on emotions and lust, both are unable to keep their hands away from each other. The constant need to stay in touch, to be able to feel each other, their kisses are heating up. This time when the pull away, Aman looks Kartik in eyes with pure love and lust and says "I really need your touch, Kartik. I need you, by me, in me, all over me."

As he says this his hands moving on their own playing with his shirt, take the shirt off Kartik who is unable to breathe as Aman hands move to his chest, gently feeling him, one palm goes over his heart and feel Kartik's heart beating faster and Aman replaces his palm with his lips over his heart, taking Kartik's breathe away.

Kartik hands move and grab Aman's hair and pulling him up for another open mouthed kiss. Then Aman moves from his lips to his neck, giving him open mouth kisses, all over his neck. A deep sigh escapes from Kartik's lips, eyes closing on their accord as Aman continues to assault his neck. Soon the neck is covered in red as he is leaving the marks.

Aman's hand trails down from his chest to his stomach then lower to his pants, as soon he touches his pants, Kartik moans loudly.

"Bed." He manages to whispers to Aman, who happily obliges and pulls him by his pants and Kartik kisses him again. Between kissing and teasing, they finally managed to fall on bed and leaving their clothes on floor.

Kartik is lying on his back with Aman on top and they resume kissing. 'Aman, touch me.' Aman moves his lips down and takes his nipple in his mouth and Kartik almost loses himself, arching up but Aman keeps other hand on his chest to keep him down on bed.

Aman takes his time worshipping his husband's body. Kartik has endured so much in last few days and still stood as a rock by Aman's side and Aman just fell more and deeply in love with him. He cannot imagine being apart from this man any longer, it seems it will physically hurt him it they become even slightly apart. He needs Kartik as he needs air and tonight he is on mission to make Kartik understand this, not in words but by his actions, his touch.

Keeps moving down while prepping his body with kisses, finally comes close to his manhood. Kartik asks him to touch him but Aman gently kisses it, teases it and Kartik is so close to losing it, he is not beneath begging this point but Aman just says 'not yet.' He takes him in his mouth, all of him in one go and Kartik can see stars.

So starved for Aman's touch, fear of losing him, all those emotions, events come rushing back to him and tears form in his eyes. His hand moves to Aman's neck, messaging it as Aman keeps massaging him with his tongue.

Aman can feel Kartik is close so he stops and let his dick fall from his mouth leaving Kartik frustrated and shocked. "What the..."

"Have patience, my love. We have all the night." With that, he starts to kiss his inner thighs, making Kartik's toes curl. His inner thighs are his sensitive spot and Aman knows exactly how to use it.

He keeps presses open mouthed kisses on his thighs.

"Aaamann." Kartik's whining reaches his ears. Aman comes up to Kartik, pressing lips lightly to his lips.

"Just hold on for bit longer." He whispers before lightly biting his earlobe causing Kartik to moan again, almost too loudly.

"Shhh..." 

"Don't shh me." Kartik pouts and Aman laughs, he looks Kartik in the eyes "I love you, Kartik. Now and forever."

Kartik's breathe hitches as more tears form in his eyes and of course, Aman notices them. He brings his lips to his eyes, gently kissing away his tears. Then he looks at Kartik again and says "I want you in me, Kartik. Take me, I'm all yours."

He rubs their manhood together causing electric currents running through their bodies. Kartik doesn't need to be told twice, in one swift he changes their positions; Aman lying on his back and Kartik on top of him. "I want you so bloody much, it's killing me right now, Kartik." Not caring anymore, confession after confession is spilling out of Aman.

Kartik kisses him hard and dirty as their erections rub together causing them to moan in each other's mouths.

"I can't hold it much longer, Kartik." Kartik moves down while leaving trails of kisses all over Aman's body. As soon he takes him in hand, Aman almost loses his control.

"Turn around." Kartik says between his kisses over his manhood. Aman turns around and Kartik uses his tongue to play with his hole and Aman cries out, the pleasure is too much to bear, he is losing control but Kartik holding him tightly helps him stay in control. 'Just a bit longer, my love.' He prepares him with his fingers.

"Kartik, come on, please." Aman is openly begging now. He needs Kartik in him, right now.

Removing his fingers, Kartik pushes himself in Aman and does not stop until he is fully in and finally Aman is able to breathe. Kartik tries to move but Aman stops him, right there. He needs this moment to last bit longer. In the moment, they are fully connected without any gap between them. No one else exist but just them and their love. Tears form in Aman's eyes as Kartik is prepping him with kisses on his back. Slowly Kartik moves and they find their rhythm in which their bodies move on their own. 'I Love you so much, Aman. You are my life.' Kartik whispers to his back and Aman cries out as emotions are way too much to control. 'Let go, my angel.' Kartik says and finally Aman let's go, coming in Kartik's hand. 'I love you too, my love,' Aman's voice thick with emotions and then Kartik comes inside Aman.

They both lie in same position in afterglow, tears still streaming down their eyes. Aman turning his head around in Kartik's arms, kisses him with pure love.

"No matter what happens, you are mine, Kartik and I am yours. Now and forever. Nothing will change that, ever." To which Kartik just asks "Always and forever?" and Aman agrees "Always and forever."


End file.
